Lari Pagi ( oneshot kaihun )
by mrs.arale
Summary: Masih belum bisa bikin summary ,,maaf ya chingu ..


JUDUL : LARI PAGI (kaihun couple) /ONESHOT STORY

CAST : KIM JONG IN (KAI ) ,OH SEHUN (SEHUNNIE)

TIPE : romance and sweet

(mianhe masih belajar nulis )

-happy reading-

"jonginie …irreona ,,"pangil sehun dari pintu kamar …

Tapi namja yg dibangunkan masih saja enggan untuk meninggalkan bunga tidurnya .namja tan bersurai blonde itu tetap saja menulikan telinganya, untuk menyahuti panggilan namja kelewat putihnya itu ,iya namja manis yang mengganggu tidur kai itu adalah sehunnie ,namjachingunya ….

"kai ah ,ayo bangun kau sudah berjanji kan ?." panggilnya lagi ,untuk membuat pacarnya itu memperhatikannya .dan segera bangun …

"Hmmmm…"hanya dengusan tidak jelas yang dikeluarkan namja itu dan membuat sehunnie nya kesal .

"HYAAAAA…kim jong in !" teriak sehun karena kesal ,susah sekali membangunkan makhluk tan ini ,mungkin kurang lebih begitu batinnya ,,,

"AIGOOOO ,,,,ada apa sih oh sehun ?!" bentak kai karena merasa terganggu tidurnya …

Perlu diketahuihal yg sangat disukai jong in adalah ,,,ayam friendchiken,dance dan tidur ….

Sehun kaget bukan kepalang ,karena ini pertama kalinya kai membentaknya .itu juga yang membuat sehun takut setengah mati yang mengakibatkan kulit putihnya itu semakin memucat ,,pucat sekali …

"ah mianhe ,,,tidak jadi kai ah …,kau tidur lagi saja ne …" sahut sehun masih dengan cengok dan sedih tentunya …

"kenapa kau sampai membangunkan ku ,ada apa ?cepat .."seru kai lagi kesal karena saat ini kepalanya pening sekali .

"tidak jadi ,,"ujar sehun cepat dan sembari menutup pintu kamar kai lagi …

"hyaaaaa ada apa sehun ,palli aku sudah terlanjur bangun !"ucap kai masih dengan nada kesalnya …

"tidak ada !" seru sehun cepat dan benar-benar menutup pintu itu dengan rapat .

Sehun kembali duduk di sofa ruang tv dan segera memakai sepatu kets nya ..

Tentunya dengan perasaan galau ,dan merasa ditolak mentah mentah oleh kekasihnya sendiri ..

"padahal siapa yang berjanji akan menemaniku lari pagi ini !dasar tukang bohong !"gerutu sehun yang masih sibuk dengan sepatunya ..

"aisssh baby kau kenapa sih ,,,,"pikir kai sembari mengumpulkan semua nyawanya yang masih belum terkumpul ..dan ..

"astaga !aku lupa !gawat !"umpat kai begitu ia ingat janjinya kepada sehun tadi malam …

"omona ,,,mianhe chagi .."bisiknya pelan sembari pergi mencari sehunnya setelah mencuci muka dan berganti pakain.

"hya baby ,,kau melamun ya ?"peluk kai dari belakang sambil berbisik ..

Tapi sehun diam tak bergeming atau pun menyahuti nya ..

"emmm kau marah ne ?mianhe chagi ,,semalam aku latihan hingga larut karena di konser kita akan ada sole dance untuk ku kan …"jells kai sambil mengendus serta mencium ringan telinga dan leher sehun .

"aku mengerti ,,tapi apa harus kau membentak ku tadi ?"cicit sehun yang masih sedikit sebal kepada kai .

"mianhe ,,,tadi nyawaku belum terkumpul semua ,,aku belum DONG saat itu .maafkan ne ?."bujuk kai sambil berjongkok di depan sehun yang masih duduk manis di sofa .

"jeongmal mianhe ne ?tapi lihat aku sudah siap ko untuk lari pagi bersama mu chagi …lihat lihat …"ujar kai sambil berputar bak model sambil memperlihatkan pakaian olahraganya .

"hihihi ,,kau jelek !"balas sehun sambil mulai tertawa manis ..

"masaaaaaa?benarkah aku jelek ?"sahut kai sambil menarik tangan sehun untuk berdiri bersama nya .

"hhiiihhiii ,nde kau bau lagi "ledek sehun sambil mencium pippi kai .

"aihh ,bau begini juga kau meyukaiku kan chagi ,,ayo mengaku …"ledek balik kai sambil mencium kening sehun .

"mwoo?tidak .aku benci kau kai ah …!"balas sehun sambil berlari keluar dorm ..

"pacarku memang pemalu ,,benci mu itu artinya benar-benarcinta kan chagi ?hya ,,,benarkan ?"kai tertawa kesetanan sambil mengejar sehun yang sekarang wajahnya pasti bersemu merah .

"hya …chagi saranghee…"teriak kai yang sekarang masih ada dihalaman depan dorm mereka .

"hyaaa kkamjong jangan berteriak !apa kau tidak malu dengan tetangga kita hah ?"seru sehun sambil menutup mulut kai dengan satu tangan …

"saranghe sehuna ,,my baby milky"ujar kai yang memegang tangan sehun dan langsung ….

CUPSSSS….

Bibir tebalnya itu berhasil mendarat mulus tanpa perlawanan dibibir tipis sehun yang sangat sexy menurutnya ….

"nado ,my baby kkamjong " balas sehun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas..

Mereka tertawa bahagia …semoga bahagia itu untuk selamanya …

-END-

Aissssshhhh ,so sweet ….Mianhe …pendek banget oneshotnya ya chingu ^^v …


End file.
